nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciples of Solomon
The Disciples of Solomon are an ancient Hermetic tradition of goetic summoners and demon-bargainers who study occult lore in the quest for earthly power. They use sigils, ceremonial circles, daggers, amulets, cups and wands as their ceremonial tools, fitting the classical definition of a “wizard” closer than most other Traditions. Initiation: Seek the Higher Self Requirements: Mastigos (Spirit Inferior), Gnosis 1, Mind 1, Space 1, Spirit 1, Politics 1 The initiate Disciple gains the Favored Attribute of Resolve, the Favored Practices of Compelling, Knowing and Patterning, and Spirit becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Disciples of Solomon are a Ritualistic tradition. First Attainment: Spirit Seal Requirements: Gnosis 2, Spirit 2, Politics 2 By invoking the Keys of Solomon and his understanding of the spiritual hierarchies, the mage may negotiate with spirits for services, or seal them in a goetic prison as per the “Soul Jar” spell (pg. 137). Finally, the mage is always considered to have the “Spirit Tongue” spell active (pg. 246). Once this Attainment is learned, the Mage also suffers a permanent -1 penalty to degeneration rolls. Second Attainment: Invocation Requirements: Gnosis 3, Spirit 3, Politics 3 Through a ritual which takes a number of hours to complete equal to the spirit's Rank, the mage may summon any spirit whose True Name and arcane sigil he knows, whose Rank does not exceed his rank in the Spirit Arcanum. Optional Arcanum: Space 3 With Space 3, the mage may ward off a ritual circle with a radius in feet equal to his rank in the Space arcanum when performing the summons, preventing the spirit from leaving that circle. He may hold the spirit within the circle until the next sunrise or sunset, or until he chooses to release it from his grip. Third Attainment: Evocation to Manifestation Requirements: Gnosis 4, Spirit 4, Politics 4 The mage may now compel any spirit that he has summoned into the ritual circle to appear manifest before him. While manifest, he receives a bonus equal to his rank in the Spirit Arcanum to bind the spirit into a fetish, compel it to possess a living body, or compel it to perform services for him. Optional Arcanum: Mind 4 With Mind 4, he may pull up Urges, Demons and Astral Constructs as easily as he can manifest Spirits, using his Second and Third Attainment powers on creatures from Dreamtime and the Inferno as easily as creatures from the Spirit World. Disciples of Solomon Rotes Social Lubricant (Mind ••, Covert) Roll: Presence + Socialize + Mind + 1 Cost: None For each success on this roll, the magus gains a +1 bonus to all social rolls made during the first scene of meeting a new person. Successes may be allocated to Potency or Duration. Veil Thoughts (Mind ••, Covert) Roll: Composure + Subterfuge + Mind + 1 Cost: None The magus envisions a mystic circle and creates a mental shield around his own thoughts, increasing the difficulty of all attempts at mind-reading or mental influence by 1 per success for the remainder of the scene. Perfection of Thought (Mind •••, Covert) Roll: Resolve + Academics + Mind + 2 (Ritual only) Cost: None The magus prepares a ritual circle and meditates, summoning goetic demons of cunning, charisma or will. The magus may increase one of their Mental or Social Attributes by +1 per success for the Duration of the spell, which has a base Duration of one day. With Mind 4, the magus may allocate increases among all six Mental and Social Attributes. No Attribute may be raised by an amount greater than the magus' rank in the Mind Arcanum. Bow to the Lords of Atlantis! (Mind ••••, Covert) Roll: Presence + Persuasion + Mind + 2 vs. Resolve Cost: 1 Mana If the Magus gains more successes than his victim, he may enforce his will upon her, making her temporarily his slave. Any action that represents a direct threat to the victim allows a second Resolve + Gnosis roll to attempt to break the spell, with successes from subsequent attempts eroding the Spell's Potency on a one-for-one basis. Cloud the Lesser Mind (Mind ••••, Covert) Roll: Resolve + Intimidation + Mind + 2 (Ritual only) Cost: None The magus prepares a ritual circle and places the target within it, then calls up a goetic demon of cunning, charisma or will. The magus may increase or decrease a target's Mental or Social Attributes by +1 or -1 per success for the Duration of the spell, which has a base Duration of one day. With Mind 5, the magus may allocate increases or decreases among all six Mental and Social Attributes. No Attribute may be raised or lowered by an amount greater than the magus' rank in the Mind Arcanum. Goetic Servant (Mind •••• + Spirit ••••, Vulgar) Roll: Resolve + Occult + Mind + 2 vs. Resistance + Rank (Ritual only) By laying out a Goetic Demon's sigil and calling on its True Name, the Magus may compel it to manifestation within a ritually-prepared circle. Goetic Demons are given form from their summoner's Vices – the magus is actually pulling forth a portion of their own psyche and giving it spiritual shape and substance, based on the goetic sigil and True Name provided.1 When casting this spell, three additional factors may be allocated to Potency or Duration. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Mastigos Category:Ritualists